


Anyone

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Axel & Roxas & Xion Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Xion-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Xion has lived her life walking down a path toward the sunset.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something for Xion, but this also got depressing. I don't know, I'm just...trying to express myself? Or trying to find catharsis. I don't know.
> 
> (Let's pretend Axel is 17-18)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciation

The taste of loneliness was dry on her tongue. The creature itself sat within her ribcage, festering and breathing within her that she wasn’t even sure how to get rid of it at six years old. 

She was told her thoughts were disposable at eleven. And because of that she kept her mouth shut when she was around the wrong people. Their wrongness was heavy in the air, a stale collective that sat on her skin, burrowing deep like little insects that died beneath until she scratched them out.

Once she had screamed, and this was when she was locked in the basement, the darkness surrounding her, the light beneath the door, barely penetrating the fear aching in her throat as her small fists slammed on the hard surface.

_“Let me out, let me out! Please, let me out! I’m scared...”_

She was introduced to the monsters, and they were less comforting than the ones she was forced to live with. She sat with them while they whispered lies into her ears. Their abuse was not left unchecked, and so they followed her until she was sixteen years old.

A long road, passing houses as the morning sun began to rise, and she’s wearing a new uniform for school. There’s a cold chill that makes her shudder, but she slowly walks upon the sidewalk, beside the blades of cut grass and perfectly neat flowers in the flower beds. The chirp of the birds in their nests, the clear blue sky, and it’s almost enough to make her cry at the peace.

Nameless. Anonymous. Drifting through the identities of who she is and where she came from.

Where did she exist?

She didn’t know, she didn’t have the answers to that endless question.

It’s only when she finds them on the sidewalk in front of the school. They’re talking to each other, their eyes set on their faces, their lips pulling into a smile. She could almost recognize them if only she lowers her head and she walks by without letting a word leave her mouth.

She’s not sure why. Maybe she is a coward, but she can’t, those questions are not meant to be answered. Not like this.

The hallways are a flurry of people and voices. She bumps shoulders with a few, but she tries her best to lower herself, to make herself smaller than she is. She wants to disappear. That’s what protected her, right? It helped her hide from the cruelty of the world.

This day was no different to any other, she thinks. She turns her back to the light as she slowly walks home, but then there’s something behind her, a skidding sound, a gasp.

“Xion!” 

She stops, as if she was jerked back, as if a wall stood in front of her and she had no where to go. The slightest voice echoes in her head, and she turns around to face that speck of light under the door.

“Hey.” He’s smiling, joined by the other who she seen in the morning. “It’s been a long time…”

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re here,” he says, the one with red hair and bright green eyes.

No one. As frail as the words that scratched into her skin, as the door that slams shut and leaves her in darkness. Alone with all the monsters that wrap around her.

It was a long time ago before she was taken away, but she had the vague memory of laughing, the light exploding out from her chest as she played with her friends. She had shut them somewhere inside, to keep them away from the monsters and their lies etched in her arms.

Xion bit her lower lip, trying to look away from them.

“I’m Roxas, remember?” he asked, stepping closer.

_How could I forget you, I thought you forgot me._

“And I’m Axel.”

The creature inside her chest began to suffocate as her eyes began to water, and she couldn’t hold back the tears. No. This isn’t supposed to happen.

No one has ever listened to her. A mind full of a chaotic war, a place of loneliness, born inside a neat and empty room. She only wanted to talk to someone, to be with someone, anyone, anyone, anyone…

“Xion,” Roxas says as she covers her face to hide herself from them. “It’s okay...you’re okay…”

_I’m not. I’m not okay, I’m not okay._

Axel said something to Roxas, and then they were both standing beside Xion, and they embraced her, and this made her cry harder.

Maybe that was the point of all of this.

She had been walking for so long inside the darkness that it left her alone and in pain, and she didn’t know where she was going. She only wanted someone to care about her, but the people she lived with didn’t care about her, and when she thought her mother loved her, she had abandoned her.

She was walking for so long...to them. Always, following that road in the dark until she reached the sunset.

_Somewhere in your heart, I existed._

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit of inspiration from Demi Lovato's song, Anyone. And, a bit of inspiration from when I was a kid and I was in a foster home with my brother and sister. And there was this one foster home that locked us in the basement with the lights off, and they would tell us there were monsters in the basement. I just remember looking at the light under the door, at their feet, and we would beg them to open the door. :/ Also the feeling of abandonment because of my mom (I don't think that feeling will ever go away), and I grew up with self-harm.  
> I don't really know if these stories are working for me. Maybe I should try something more happier. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
